But you're right here now, and I think you'll stay
by gaymerkree
Summary: With a sharp intake of breath, Ruby nods quickly, "How do you know if someone wants to sleep with you? Like… Not as friends." Yang is out the door, and in the garage within seconds, but Ruby follows. "Yang!" In her car Yang takes a deep breath. She could do this. Smut from my werewolf!Ruby AU.
1. beautiful stranger, here you are

A/N: Shameless smut thanks to the WhiteRose discord I joined. I'll continue to add smut from this AU as oneshot chapters here.

beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms

_Weiss has the voice of an angel_. Ruby thinks as she swings delicately out of the older woman's arms, before being pulled back in. She laughs lightly as Weiss continues to sing softly between them.

"_But the truth is this that I've never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss, and I'm terrified, but I can't resist."_ The melody is soft, and even without the music Ruby gets lost in the lyrics.

They spin again, but this time Ruby pulls Weiss back roughly, making the silver haired woman laugh, a bubbly chorus that sends her heart speeding. (It's been five months since they became official, and Weiss still made her heart do flips in her chest, hammering softly against her rib cage.) Weiss hums into Ruby's shoulder, wrapping her arms around a tan neck. Ruby loops her arms around a slim waist, watching Weiss's lips as she finishes another lyric.

"_And I hope, beautiful stranger, here you are in my arms, but I think it's finally, finally, finally, finally, finally safe for me to fall."_ She leans in then, kissing Weiss gently while tugging her closer. "Ruby Rose!" She laughs as they break their kiss, leaning her head against the shorter woman's. "Why do you ask me to sing if you're just going to kiss me in the middle?"

Pausing to drop another kiss to pouty lips Ruby smiles, "Because you love to sing, and I love to hear you sing!" Weiss hums again, this time watching Ruby's lips, before rising up to kiss her in turn.

They finally had a weekend together, one where Weiss promised not to work, and would spend all of two days and two nights with her girlfriend. They went out to dinner, something not to fancy, but not fast food, and rented a movie on a well known streaming service. The movie was planned for later, because when they walked through the front door Ruby swept Weiss into a clumsy dance, laughing and pleading for Weiss to _sing something, pleaseeee?_

So she had, she thought of one of the more popular songs she heard on the radio while she was working, (one that reminded her of Ruby,) and had started singing. Weiss had easily adjusted Ruby's clumsy steps, leading her through the steps while keeping pace with the song. They continued to sway softly, punctuating their movements with soft kisses and happy hums.

Pulling away, Weiss moves to the kitchen, causing a soft whine from the taller woman."Oh calm down, I'm making us something to drink." There's a soft clatter as Weiss returns with a glass of milk for Ruby and a glass of water for herself, "If you're going to keep us on our feet all night we might as well stay hydrated." Ruby laughs softly, but an image that make her mouth go dry flashes through her mind. _(Weiss pressed against the wall, eyes half lidded, lips red and swollen.)_

"_Yang?" Ruby spins around the corner of the small house she shares with her older sister. Yang is standing in the kitchen, something cooking steadily in front of her._

"_What's up Rooby-Roo?" Yang's grin settles Ruby's nerves slightly, and she moves to lean against the kitchen counter, watching Yang move meat and vegetables around the hot pan._

"_I-Uh… I have a question for you?" _

_Next to her Yang shifts uneasily, 'questions' had been coming up a lot lately, since Ruby got a hot rich girlfriend. (Yang liked Weiss, really, but these near daily scares were bad for her health.) The first had been easy enough, a simple "How do I ask Weiss out on a proper date?" but they had progressed to more uncomfortable subjects like "How do you know you're a good kisser." And Yang had to physically hold herself down from finding Weiss and wringing her neck. (Not in a fatal way! Probably.)_

"_Anything Rubes." Yang clears her throat, shifting her weight from one foot to the other._

"_How do-how do I know..." Sensing Ruby's growing nerves Yang moves their dinner off the burner, and turns to fully face her sister._

"_No pressure Ruby, take your time."_

_With a sharp intake of breath, Ruby nods quickly, "How do you know if someone wants to sleep with you? Like… Not as friends." Yang is out the door, and in the garage within seconds, but Ruby follows. "Yang!" In her car Yang takes a deep breath. She could do this. She didn't need to drive downtown, she didn't need to threaten Weiss, (again,) and she _could _do this, she could be her baby sister's point of reference for this subject._

_Exiting the small sedan she takes another breath, and Ruby smiles nervously at her. "Why do you ask?"_

_Beside her Ruby shuffles, "I really like kissing Weiss, but I think it's time to move forward, but I don't know if she's ready."_

_The idea that _Ruby _is the one initiating the situation calms Yang a little. It was good to know Weiss wasn't pressuring her baby sister into anything._

"_Well Rubles, I say just go for it! You gotta trust that Weiss will tell you if it's too much."_

Refocusing on Weiss she smiles again, but Weiss noticed, she raises a hand to Ruby's forehead and furrows her brows. "You feeling okay baby?" Altogether she relaxes, the term of endearment was new, and Weiss rarely used it, but each time it sent her heart soaring.

"I'm fine, just had a thought, but it's gone now." Her partner looks unconvinced, but when Ruby moves to place both of their glasses on a nearby table and lifts her easily into the air Weiss' concern flashes to surprise. "See! Fit as a fiddle!"

Looping her arms around Ruby's neck Weiss sighs, "Yes, yes. I can see that." Ruby laughs at her exasperated tone, kissing at the crook of Weiss' neck and moving to take an earlobe between sharpened canines.

Weiss gasps softly, wiggling in Ruby's arms. Ruby shifts, letting Weiss wrap her legs around her waist, her arms holding the smaller woman up easily. She sucks softly to the pale skin, letting the small stud in her ear graze her teeth softly. Weiss's breath is heavy, her hands are on either of Ruby;s shoulders, but her legs tighten when Ruby pulls away. She takes the time to look at Weiss, gauging her reaction. Her eyes are heavy, cheeks flushed.

Leaning forward, Weiss presses her lips to Ruby's for a hungry kiss. Ruby moans softly into the kiss, spurring Weiss further, her grip on ruby's shoulder tighten in the fabric. Ruby stumbles slightly, when Weiss takes her bottom lip between blunt teeth. She shifts pressing Weiss into the nearest wall, angling her hips so she can use a hand to push her hair out of her face. Weiss moves to press a kiss to Ruby's pulse, biting softly, and Ruby hums into the contact, shifting her hand beneath the soft fabric of the t-shirt Weiss is wearing.

Warm palms glide over soft pale skin, making Weiss sigh into the skin of Ruby's neck before sucking lightly. Ruby feels heat pool between her legs, and altogether she wants more, faster. She presses Weiss more firmly to the wall and pulls her own shirt over her head. Weiss's eyes follow lean muscles, and when Ruby watches her lick her lips hungrily she dives.

A soft bite at the junction between neck and shoulder, a lick and kiss at her pulse, and she runs her hands, frantic and hungry, up Weiss' back making the other woman moan softly. The sound reverberates through Ruby, sending her senses on high alert, she pulls back, taking a deep breath and laughing softly. Against the wall Weiss is already a mess, she's watching every movement Ruby makes like a hawk, and the taller woman flushes softly before kissing her again.

A desperate howl settles in the back of Ruby's throat, and she's never felt so primal till this moment, but Weiss pulls back. Ruby moves back to the soft skin of Weiss' throat, causing another gasping moan from the white haired woman.

"R-Ruby!" Weiss taps softly at Ruby's shoulder, and she's not far enough gone to ignore it, so she settles back. That, as it turns out is a mistake, because Weiss' shirt is rumpled, and she already has a purple bruise forming under her jaw, eyes still hungry and hands shaking.

"I'll stop, if you want me to." Ruby's voice is low and husky, dripping with lust. She doesn't want to stop, nothing in her wants to stop. This is the closest they've gotten to crossing this line, and Ruby's not sure she can hold her wolf back much longer. (She could of course, but they're always on the same page with Weiss, and they're both _hungry_.) "I'll stop."

It's Weiss' turn to laugh nervously, she's toying softly with the strap of Ruby's sports bra, and pointedly not looking at her. "I want you to keep going, but I wanted to make sure you were all in."

Ruby nearly howls with joy, nodding eagerly she pushes forward pressing a messy kiss to Weiss' lips, "I'm all in, I _want you_." It comes out as a growl, and Ruby watches Weiss' pupils dilate.

"So come get me?" It's a flutter of courage that makes Ruby's heart swell before biting a path along Weiss's throat. Her hips buck softly, pressing Weiss roughly against the wall before she's able to pull the t-shirt fully off her girlfriend.

Hoisting Weiss up higher, Ruby fumbles with the clasp behind her before a breathless laugh catches her attention. When she pulls back Weiss is snapping a front clasp from between her breasts, and the way she almost *presents* herself makes Ruby's mouth water. Weiss, taller now from this vantage point, drops an easy kiss to Ruby's lips before the hungry werewolf envelopes a soft nipple in an open mouthed kiss.

Weiss' head slams into the wall with a soft cry of a moan that sends Ruby to the sky and back. Her hands fist in Ruby's hair, and Ruby's hands grope greedily at the band of Weiss' pants.

Ruby takes her time, panting Weiss with purples and blues, across her chest and neck, and around hardened nipples. Weiss is gasping and needy, her fingernails grip into the tan muscles of Ruby's shoulders, and back. Ruby's legs shake from holding them up, but moving means stopping, and neither of them want that. She takes a breath to shift Weiss' jeans down, allowing the desperate heiress access to her neck.

It's hard for Ruby to concentrate with Weiss leaving messy hickies at her throat, but she manages to snap the button open, and pulls down the zipper to slide the pants exactly three inches down, before she realizes she'll have to put Weiss down to get the offending clothing off the woman. She lets out a needy growl that causes Weiss to laugh softly.

"Don't rip my jeans off." Her voice is breathy, like she knows that's exactly what Ruby had been thinking.

Ruby allows Weiss to stand for only a moment, long enough to pull off her only remaining garments, (Not that Weiss really _could_ stand, she was a mess ready and wanting on shaky legs.) Ruby lifts her back up with one arm before kissing her again. Weiss returns the kiss, one hand behind Ruby's back tugging at the band of her sports bra, the other fisted in dark tresses.

Pressing a calloused thumb to Weiss's clit, Ruby grins, causing a rough gasping moan from the smaller woman. And _God_ is Weiss _wet_, she angles her hand easily, sliding one finger into Weiss, allowing for the woman to adjust to the entrance. Ruby pulls out, and pushes back in, short slow thrusts that has Weiss scratching her shoulders desperately. She adds a second finger easily, continuing her slow pace, pressing idly to the bud of nerves at her center.

Against the wall Weiss releases gasping moans, rolling her hips in time with Ruby's thrusts. She shifts to pull the bulk of her hair off her back and shoulders, holding it up with one arm, the other holds tightly to Ruby's shoulder, nails leaving angry crescents in the taller woman's skin.

Ruby takes her time watching Weiss ride her fingers, she biting her lip, eyes locked on Ruby's. Their relationship was never one that needed much verbal communication, and now was no exception, Ruby knew Weiss wanted her to watch her unravel. She wanted to ride tan fingers to her climax and she wanted to be watched. Ruby would be damned if she didn't want that too.

Weiss' breathing is haggard and rough, and Ruby can tell it won't be long before she arcs, she leans forward, breaking their eye contact for only a moment to whisper in her ear, "Come for me Weiss." A gasping moan is her response, and when Ruby pulls back Weiss' eyes are shut tight, stuttering out soft moans as her hips buck wildly. "That's it love."

She comes down slowly, hands shaking with Ruby's fingers still inside her. Her breathing is heavy, and she presses needy kisses to Ruby's neck and cheeks. "_Ruby..._" The tone ignites the fire inside of her again, turning to settle Weiss to the back of the couch. Pulling her fingers free causes another soft moan, before Ruby drops to her knees, and wraps her arms under and around her hips.

"I did a lot of research," she says with an easy blush, "But let me know if I hurt you."

Weiss opens her mouth to respond, either to question or to halt Ruby's actions, but she's cut off when Ruby runs a flat stroke of her tongue against Weiss's opening. Weiss clutches helplessly to Ruby's head and shoulder as the younger woman licks hungrily at her fluids. Weiss's legs twitch against Ruby's shoulders, the muscles tensing and relaxing with each slow deliberate trace of her tongue. She takes her time tasting Weiss, rotating soft thrusts of her tongue and rouch sucking kisses to her clit.

The only sound in the apartment are that rough moans from Weiss, and the wet sounds of Ruby between her thighs, When Weiss comes a second time she nearly falls off the back of the couch, but Ruby catches her clumsily. Weiss hangs against the back of the couch, legs tight around Ruby's head as her hips jerk wildly.

Pulling herself from Weiss' grasp Ruby moves around the couch, scooping the other woman into her arms easily, and moving to the bedroom, flicking off the lights of each room she passes. After settling Weiss into bed she removes her remaining bits of clothing and snuggles into Weiss's warm arms.

"I love you Weiss." her response is a hum before Weiss kisses her again.

"I love you, Ruby Rose, which is why we're not done here." Ruby doesn't get a chance to respond when Weiss' hands grasp both of her wrists above her head. Ruby knows it would take nothing to overpower Weiss, to make her come again and again instead, but the action sends a thrill of excitement down her spine.

Weiss continues her earlier assault on her neck, leaving Ruby breathing heavy and hands twitching. Taking a deep breath Ruby shifts, flipping them over so she's on top. She laughs softly at Weiss' pout, but before she can revel in her small victory Weiss is gone. Ruby shifts, but her shoulders are shoved down and she feels a gentle stroke along her sex. She bites back a moan, but Weiss shushes her, sliding a delicate digit between wet folds.

Ruby moans again, louder this time and Weiss pushes past her folds with a single finger. Ruby's shaking, breath coming out in soft huffs, her hands twitch beside her head. She extends her arms to the headboard, feeling the smooth oak as Weiss continues soft thrusts into her. Weiss is kneeling behind her, punctuating each thrust with a shifting hip motion that makes Ruby's eyes roll. Her rhythm speeds up, and Weiss angles her free arm around Ruby's thigh to rub steady circles against her clit. Another loud moan echoes, and Weiss Kisses an aching shoulder as Ruby bucks her hips against the gentle onslaught.

When Ruby comes it's with a cracking gasping moan that lights Weiss on fire, Ruby can tell they're not through when she rolls over and locks eyes with shining blue, Weiss looks hungry. They kiss again, tongues licking and sucking, hungry. Weiss is straddled across Ruby's hips, and she can feel her hips slide on the slick moisture building between them.

With deft hands, Ruby finds the soft skin of Weiss's breasts and delicately traces soft patterns across tender nipples. Weiss's breath hitches, and she shivers into the touch, soft gasps and needy moans. Ruby lets her hands glide across warm skin to the expanse of Weiss' thighs, but before the other woman can get her bearings Ruby pulls her forward so Weiss's knees sit flush with her ribs, and her breasts are inches away from Ruby's mouth. Pulling a pink nipple between her teeth Ruby hums around the soft bud. Weiss moans above her, hands clenched in sheets as Ruby uses her hands to trace soft designs into her thighs, a contrast to the rough bite she leaves on each nipple.

Everything moves in slow motion for a while, Ruby continues her soft teasing as Weiss bucks atop her, tiny gasping moans the soundtrack to Ruby's current work of art. Weiss's voice turns needy, more so than previously, (soft "Oh! _Oh!_ _Ruby!_) and Ruby pulls her further forward, sliding Weiss's knees over her shoulders to settle her over Ruby's face.

Weiss holds tight to the top of the headboard, breathing labored. Ruby tugs her down, settling her hips to place her aching core on Ruby's mouth. Ruby's second taste of Weiss is no less amazing, her hands moving to hold Weiss steady at her ribs, (the other woman sounds like all she understands is pleasure, croaked moans and sobbing gasps for release, Ruby could get used to it, pleasing Weiss could be her only job and she would gladly work all day every day.) Weiss's third climax is rougher than the other two, she bucks wildly at Ruby's mouth, her moan nearly a scream before she almost collapses against the bed

Reaching to adjust her, Ruby shifts her weight, but Weiss is almost quicker, she shifts, but is caught by a strong grip around her waist and finds herself laying flat against Ruby, face buried in dark hair at Ruby's center. She adjusts easily, delving her tongue between slick folds catching Ruby by surprise.

The redhead chokes out a moan, but is undeterred, lifting her head to taste Weiss again. They have a silent competition, Weiss hungrily tasting Ruby for the first time, and Ruby determined to please Weiss to exhaustion. Weiss moves, pressing two fingers into her werewolf girlfriend, basking in the hungry moans Ruby releases, and in turn ruby sucks roughly against Weiss' swollen clit. Finally Weiss comes first, a gushing violent thing that leaves Ruby eagerly licking up the mess she's made while Weiss works a third finger to thrust against her soft sucks and bites at Ruby's clit.

Ruby comes soon after, arching off the bed with a wordless scream, and Weiss drags herself worn and tired up her wolf's body. The exertion has Ruby's canines on full display, the wolf in her twitching in pleasure and peace. Weiss curls herself into Ruby's strong warm arms, and mumbles something about them showering together in the morning. Ruby is asleep almost instantly, lazy snores lul Weiss to sleep soon after. Ruby's hold tightens on the smaller woman, and morning comes and passes without an alarm.


	2. I'll worship like a dog

A/N: I don't have any excusses. I wanted to write this, so I did. Quick content warning, light BDSM, strap on, technically monster sex. Werewolf!Ruby rails Weiss, you've been warned.

**I'll worship like a dog**

They had _talked_ about this. They had had a mature, adult conversation about this, but Ruby was still nervous. Weiss watched her girlfriend from across the room, half naked at the end of the bed, worrying her teeth into her bottom lip. She sighs, moving into the room and grabbing the taller woman's attention. Ruby gave her a cautious smile, and Weiss drops the plastic bag she'd been carrying to the ground. With a soft touch she stands behind Ruby, running her hand through red tresses, causing a soft sigh before dropping a kiss to her brow.

Against her Ruby sighs, lifting her hands to run across Weiss' cool arms, "We don't have to do this." Weiss laughs softly, pinching Ruby's cheek easily and moving to pull her shirt off.

"Are you saying that because you no longer want to do this, or are you saying that because you think you'll hurt me?"

The werewolf shifts, taking a cautious glance outside, it's not quite sundown yet, and she knows controlling the wolf within her will be more difficult under the full moon."I just don't want to force you into anything. I know this isn't exactly conventional." She falls back against the plush bed and takes in her girlfriend, now only in a bra and jeans. (Inside her she can feel her wolf growl, possessive and hungry. And she looks away with a blush.)

Weiss moves back to the edge of the bed, sitting quietly next to Ruby. "We talked about this Ruby, I love you, all of you." She runs her hands across Ruby's tanned forehead and into soft reddish brown hair. "I'm not afraid, I don't think you'll hurt me."

Below her Ruby huffs, looking into Weiss' eyes and seeing only the love and affection she always sees. "Okay, if you're sure." Weiss hums a happy response before leaning to give Ruby another kiss.

* * *

_Three weeks after their first forray with sex Ruby sits Weiss down in her bedroom. Weiss was over for dinner with Yang, and since Yang was busy cooking Ruby took the time to pull Weiss aside. Ruby fidgets slightly, and Weiss lays a hand softly on the other woman's cheek. _

"_I have a favor to ask of you." Weiss looks confused briefly, but nods and smiles._

"_Anything." The response sends Ruby's heart in a flurry, swelling with love and affection._

"_Next full moon… Can I-Can we..." She sighs, looking to the hand now clasped in hers, '_Anything'_. "Can we have sex?"_

_Weiss watches her with curious eyes, calculating her answer before continuing, "So, while you're transformed?" _

_Panic shoots through Ruby, she squeezes Weiss' hand involuntarily, and flushes a deep red, "We don't have to!" Ruby continues, babbling off excuses for why the idea was bad, but is cut off when Weiss kisses her softly._

"_Okay, we can do that." _

_The whole interaction sends Ruby for a loop, mostly because the likelihood that she would meet a beautiful woman who was attracted to women, and liked her despite her being a werewolf was the most unbelievable string of events that has ever happened to anyone._

_Ruby runs through a rough explanation about her inner mental workings, that her more primal or feral instincts were usually held at bay by her human half, but the wolf in her wanted to touch Weiss too, to make her moan, and writhe beneath her._

_Weiss is mostly understanding, flushing slightly at some of the more graphic parts, but overall accepting of the explanation. They agree on the next full moon, and don't speak of it again, till Ruby lets herself into Weiss' apartment two hours before Weiss is off work, and sees the bedroom covered in candles and a bottle of some _very _nice wine sitting on the counter._

* * *

From the bed Ruby watches Weiss as she bustles around the room, lighting candles then turning the lights off. It's not quite sundown yet, but Ruby can feel the wolf in her ripple beneath her skin. Still in her jeans and bra, the partially setting sun casts a warm glow on Weiss. The shorter woman shifts back to the plastic bag she entered the room with.

"I knew you were still nervous, so I picked these up." She hands the bag to Ruby, who shifts back to a sitting position. "We don't have to use them, I just thought-" It's Weiss' turn to flush, when Ruby pulls out the choker chain dog collar, and matching chain leash.

The image of Weiss on top of her, naked, and pulling the chain taut makes Ruby's mouth run dry, and suddenly she's not concerned anymore. Weiss was so painfully understanding, but Ruby knew now that the older woman wanted this as much as she did. She slides the collar over her head, keeping it loose for her transformation, and clips the leash into place. Tugging Weiss into her arms she kisses her deeply, the sun was almost set, and once she was transformed kissing would be difficult.

Ruby tugs Weiss on top of her, almost shoving the leash into her hands as she continued their kiss. It didn't take much to work Ruby up, the previous image of Weiss dominating her sending her senses on fire. Weiss fumbles blindly at the bedside table, tugging free a silicone strap-on, and slams it clumsily onto the top of the night stand. (It was purple, with _grooves_ on it. They had talked about getting one for this situation, but Ruby wasn't aware Weiss had actually gotten one!) Ruby runs warm hands up Weiss' naked back, digging slowly sharpening claws into the soft skin. She breaks the kiss and looks towards the window again, the sun was nearly set and she could feel the change starting. Weiss takes purchase at her throat, desperate to leave her mark before thick fur covers the taller woman's body.

When the time hits Weiss pulls back, watching the transformation under heavy lids. When it's complete Weiss scrubs gently nails along the thick fur at Ruby's chest smiling.

"Are you ready?" Ruby had to give Weiss credit, her voice didn't even waiver, playful excitement present in her clear blue eyes. _Yes!_ She grunts softly, licking a rough line at Weiss' neck. "Okay, okay, but some safety measures real quick?" Another grunt before she continues with more soft licks. "My safe word will be white okay?" Given the circumstances, that was probably a good idea, _Weiss is so smart!_ "Since you can't really talk, how about…" she trails off looking around the room before releasing a soft 'Ah ha!' And knocking lightly on the headboard. "Knock three times on the headboard, okay?" Ruby grunts again angling her hips to knock Weiss down against her chest for another line of toothy licks, Weiss releases a soft pleased sigh before sitting back up.

Above her Weiss shifts pulling the leash taut, smirking. The action makes Ruby salivate, the soft tug a demand she's more than happy to comply. Easily she flips them over pressing her hips into the junction between Weiss's legs, making the other woman hum pleasantly. With a pleased rumble Ruby leans down to kick hungrily at Weiss' throat, letting her teeth drag lightly across her pulse point. Weiss wriggles underneath her, gripping roughly to the thick fur at Ruby's waist and tugging the leash to bring Ruby's mouth closer.

Ruby's hunger vibrates low, she tries clumsily to remove Weiss' bra, but after the third try simply rips the front open, making Weiss gasp. With a low growl Ruby takes a best into her mouth, tongue lapping desperately against smooth skin. Weiss shivers and moans, legs wrapping tightly around Ruby's waist.

Ruby howls low, something between a growl and a moan, moving a muscular hand over Weiss' other breast. Weiss moans loud, tugging softly at the leash and tightening the collar at Ruby's neck. Ruby takes her time, focusing on Weiss' soft sighs of pleasure, the way she gasps when a tooth or claw grazes the sensitive bud, or the throat moan she lets out when Ruby wraps her long tongue around the swollen nipple.

Sitting up, Ruby watches Weiss breathe, face flushed and wanting. Weiss is covered in little scratches, almost cuts from sharp teeth or claws, her neck in particular is ruined with scratches and saliva. Ruby releases a rumble again fumbling with the strap-on on the night stand, Weiss moves too, quick to release the leash and assist her larger girlfriend.

Adjusting the harness Weiss hums contentedly. "How are you doing?" Ruby's response is a growl and a toothy grin as Weiss slides her pants down smooth hips. Ruby tugs her closer, a thick pawed hand sliding between the smaller woman's thighs. Weiss places her hands on Ruby's shoulders as the werewolf runs a padded finger along her already slick folds. Weiss's breath comes out thick, soft sighs and pleased moans that Ruby watches intently. Weiss's face is flushed, bring out the slight dusting of freckles along her nose and cheeks.

Cautious with her fured hand, Ruby keeps outside of Weiss' core, playing with her sensitive clit. Weiss comes softly, a soft shaking, that has her legs shaking, before she smiles and shoves Ruby playfully back on the bed.

With a hungry look Weiss climbs atop Ruby, hips angled over the curved silicone between them. She leans forward, giving a soft peck to Ruby's canine lips, and both cheeks. With one arm holding herself steady on Ruby's strong abdomen she grabs hold of the strap on and settles herself against it. Ruby watches it all unfold, Weiss' hungry eyes and the way she bites her lip as the head of the strap on pushes into her center.

Weiss releases a soft moan as she sinks lower, breathing labored in the slow descent. Ruby in entranced, afraid to touch her, lest she ruin the moment. "_Ruby-_" Weiss moans, and suddenly Ruby feels hot all over, she slides her hands up Weiss's thighs, legs shaking in anticipation.

Fumbling for the leash slightly, Weiss sighs as she lifts off the dildo and back on. She pulls the leash taut again, breathing a shuttered breath before locking eyes with Ruby and nodding. Using her knees for leverage Weiss lifts herself up and back down, moaning into the air. Ruby watches stunned by the beauty before her, how incredibly sexy it was to see Weiss like this moaning wild. She allows Weiss to keep this control, for now, raising both hands to palm at her lightly bouncing breasts. The choked moan that passes between them spurs her forward, shifting forward to lick lightly across swollen nipples.

Weiss steadies herself, both hands on Ruby's firm abs, as she chokes out another moan. When she looks up at Ruby her mouth is left open, steady labored breaths under lust filled eyes, and Ruby snaps. It takes nothing to stand, holding Weiss still buried in her. An experimental thrust has the smaller woman's eyes rolling as she releases a throaty moan. Ruby nearly drops her, hands shaking. She settles Weiss back to the bed and grabs hold of smooth milky thighs before administering another soft thrust. She's rewarded with another moan, and grips tighter to the soft legs in her hands.

Setting an easy pace, soft thrusts and gentle scratches against warm thighs. Weiss is a mess of moans and thrusting. She tried to keep pace with Ruby, leash forgotten as she gropes wildly for somewhere to grab, to pull Ruby on top of her. Ruby gets the feeling Weiss wants to be consumed, eaten alive by this moment, with Ruby buried to their hips grounded only by the wolf's presence.

In a spur of the moment decision Ruby takes hold of the leash and wraps it around both of Weiss' wrists, before pressing her now bound hands above her head. Weiss gets the message and tugs gently, a signal for Ruby to move faster. Leaning her body over the silver haired woman Ruby rotates her hips in a half circle before thrusting again, an action that has Weiss moaning "_Oh God! Ruuby!"_ She adds more occasional rotations and half thrusts, keeping the smaller woman guessing.

Weiss comes like a bolt of lighting, loud and thunderous. Ruby howls to the tune Her hands are shaking, and her breathing is rough, choking. Ruby eases the leash from around her wrists, licking lightly as the reddened skin before Weiss pulls her down burying her face in warm soft fur. "How are you holding up?" Her question is soft and Ruby responds by clicking her teeth together, hands still shaking, she lets out a low howl. _More._ Weiss understands, blowing out a soft breath, "okay, give me a second okay?" Ruby nods, infinitely thankful for Weiss, and her never ending urge to do _anything _for Ruby.

With a heavy gulp Ruby taps softly against the headboard with a sharpened claw, grumbling out messy half whines. _Are you okay?_ Weiss laughs breathless. "Yes love, I'm okay. Nothing to worry about, just need a breather. You're very good at this." The praise has Ruby's tail wagging wildly, and she licks happily at Weiss' neck and chest again.

An errant lick grazes a nipple and Weiss moans again, pulling Ruby out of her glee, and back into her previously lust filled thoughts. Weiss taps softly on Ruby's chest, a signal for her to pull out. "Could you get me some water love?" Ruby nods excitedly angling her hips to move and watching Weiss bite her lip in preparation. Ruby watches Weiss' face intently as she eases out if her, the way she worries her teeth into her lip, and the way her eyes flutter closed. Weiss releases a pleased sigh, pulling Ruby close to place soft kisses along her nose and snout.

Moving quickly out of the room and into the kitchen, Ruby skids to a halt at the fridge. Ruby chugs two glasses herself before returning with a glass for Weiss.

Reentering the room was like stepping into a dream. Ruby nearly drops the glass, her mouth goes dry, and every nerve ending in her body is set on fire. Lounging across the bed, Weiss looks almost asleep, she's laying on her side, head propped up on her arms and eyes closed. There are small scratches littering her whole body, primarily her breasts, neck and thighs. Ruby releases a rasped breath before stumbling the short distance to the edge of the bed, flopping down and licking her lips slowly. Weiss opened her eyes, love and affection behind pools of clear blue.

Weiss smiles, reaching for the glass in Ruby's hand. The action startles the wolf, her eyes flicker to the water and back to Weiss before releasing the beverage. Weiss drinks heavy gulps, and the sound is a heartbeat between them. Eyes fixated on the movement of her girlfriend's throat Ruby watches with bated breath as a single drop of water escapes the corner of Weiss' mouth. Without thinking she leans forward and licks the drop up, leaving a heavy line of saliva up Weiss's chest and neck. Still holding the glass Weiss whimpers, sliding backwards to accommodate Ruby's larger form as the wolf begins leaving more hungry lips and gentle bites.

The soft stutter of Weiss fumbling hand at the nightstand catches Ruby's attention, she wheezes a quick laugh before plucking the glass out of her hand and sets it on the side table. Weiss scoffs, flushed down to her chest. Ruby resumes her trek, soft halflicks and scrapes of her teeth. Weiss tangles her hands in thick red-brown fur, scratching roughly at Ruby's ears. Ruby runs rough claws down Weiss' sides, making the smaller woman shiver, breathing coming out short.

Reaching Weiss' abdomen, Ruby makes a soft nip at her hip bone, causing the silver haired woman to look up lazily. Ruby licks softly at the sweat covered skin, sniffing roughly as moist skin. Weiss laughs, nervous.

"Whatever you want to do Ruby. I trust you implicitly." Shaky hands run through warm fur, "I'll let you know if I need you to stop, I promise."

Snapping her jaws and grinning playfully, Ruby leaves another lick along smooth skin. She licks sloppily at the crease of Weiss's hips, the insides and backs of her thighs. Ruby zeros in on her girlfriend's core, licking her lips again before leaves another messy lick up her center. Ruby focuses her tongue on Weiss' opening, leaving her clit for later, determined to clean the mess she's already made. Beneath her Weiss is a shaking, stuttering mess, hands fised in fur, Ruby's name a chant on her lips. Her hips buck forward, desperate for more, but Ruby slows her pace, thrusting her tongue fully into Weiss.

The first few thrusts have Weiss flat on her back, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she moans softly. When Weiss's breath quickens more so, Ruby shifts her attention to her clit, determined to hear more from her vocal girlfriend.

Ruby watches every muscle in Weiss' body tense up, hands gripping almost painfully to the fur at her scalp. Weiss bucks helpless against her climax, eyes closed and mouth open a soft chorus of "oh oh oh oh _Ruby_." She lay shivering, as Ruby continues, licking up Weiss' climax.

Ruby slides up the bed, pulling Weiss into her arms, warm fur warding off the slight chill. The strap-on, still secured around Ruby's waist slides between her legs, cool to the touch.

"Oh! Hello there." Weiss purrs, reaching between her legs to tug at the silicone toy. The movement causes Ruby's eyes to go vacant, and Weiss laughs as she grinds herself against Ruby's groin. "Not tired yet?" Ruby scoffs in response, reaching around Weiss to grope happily at her breasts. Weiss moans softly, grinding again at the strap on between her legs.

A spark of inspiration hits the needy wolf, and she rolls onto her back pulling Weiss with her. The silver haired woman gasps softly, but settles easily against her wolf's body, turning to meet stony silver. Ruby pushes softly at her back, a signal for Weiss to get comfortable, and she does. She leans forward, positioning herself atop the strap on again, before lowering herself flush with Ruby's hips. It's much easier this time, but she's still breathing heavy, biting her bottom lip before looking to her girlfriend.

"What now?" Ruby growls, letting out a low howl before looping the leash back around Weiss' wrists behind her back. Weiss leans back on her hands, testing the knot before Ruby wraps her hands around thin hips.

She has little time to think about it before Ruby is thrusting up into her, howling softly with each thrust, and Weiss is helpless to do much more than moan. After a few powerful thrusts the leash comes free, allowing Weiss to fall backwards against soft fur, and she wraps her arms around Ruby's neck, moaning directly into Ruby's throat. She lets herself be taken, the pleasure from her lover overwhelming. They had agreed, tonight was for Ruby, and if this is what Ruby wanted Weiss would oblige.

Weiss' climax comes much quicker this time, the pace unrelenting, and the previous orgasms stacking for more pleasure. She clutches Ruby's throat blindly as her toes curl and she releases a gueral moan. As she comes down, she hears the soft coo of Ruby's howl. Weiss sighs, her body spent she fumbles clumsily to sit up. Ruby assists, rolling over and curling around Weiss protectively, strap-on still buried in her.

After a blissful two hours of sleep Weiss wakes to soft licks against her back and shoulders. She hums pleasantly reaching up to scratch at Ruby's head, "Did you sleep at all?" Ruby releases a heavy rumble, tugging Weiss closer to nibble softly at her shoulder. Weiss squeeks out a moan, the strap-on shifting inside her. The noise rouses another rumble from Ruby, hand hastily palming at Weiss' breast, tweaking a nupple between her fingers.

Moaning again, Weiss huffs out a soft breath, "You've certainly got a lot of energy tonight." Ruby howls, low and mellow, shifting her hips to press her hips with Weiss. The soft movements have Weiss worked back up in no time, soft sighs and easy moans, grounded only by her hands fisted in soft fur.

Ruby shifts, pulling them both up with herself kneeling and Weiss on her knees in front of her. Weiss huffs heavy breaths, arms and legs shaky, but releases a low moan that grows in volume as Ruby slides out of her and slowly back in. "Fuck! _Ruby_." Ruby pats a heavy hand on Weiss' back, the only warning the white haired woman gets before she increases her pace. Ruby slides thick rough hands along Weiss' waist, rubbing thumbs into her waist but holding firm as she thrusts soft and fast.

Weiss' arms go limp, and she clutches at a soft pillow as she's taken. Her moans echo out of the small apartment and into the streets. "Oh, oh, oh! Yes! _Fuck_!" Ruby howls along with her, getting her own pleasure from her girlfriend's. Weiss gives up on keeping herself upright, Ruby holds her hips steady as she thrusts, and she bites softly on her fists to mediate her moans.

Slowing to a stop, Ruby leans forward, hilting entirely within Weiss as she nudges the hand away from Weiss' mouth releasing a low whine. _I want to hear you._ Weiss understands and flushes softly before Ruby begins again, shifting to a harder thrust. Belatedly Ruby fumbles for the leash again, desperate for Weiss to have _some_ semblance of control. She shoves it into Weiss' wildly clenching hands, and the other woman tugs _hard_. The movement releases another throaty howl from the excitable wolf, and she increases her pace further.

Weiss' orgasm is violent, tugging roughly at the leash as she moans with Ruby's howls, high throaty and satisfied. Ruby pulls out, flopping over next to Weiss' limp form. She takes in Weiss's back, covered in small scratches, down to her rear, littered with small bruises. She nudges for Weiss to move closer, and when the smaller woman makes no move she panics briefly, afraid she'd hurt her. With a frantic movement she moves Weiss' face into view, and the blue eyed woman is smiling softly, fumbling to hold Ruby's larger hand.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She huffs out another heavy breath, "You did a good job love, I won't be moving for a while." Weezing a chuffing laugh Ruby pulls Weiss into fur covered arms, cradling her softly in her grasp. "How are you? Satisfied? Can I do anything for you?"

Her words are slurred, and Ruby licks softly at her cheeks, another soft rumble between them. _No, you did wonderful. Thank you._ Weiss hums, eyes drooping as she curls against the wolf's chest. "You're welcome, but lets keep this to full moons okay? I'm not sure I could handle it more often." Ruby nods happily, watching her girlfriend drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Weiss' convinced the universe hates her the next morning. There's an angry knocking at her door and she's content to ignore it before Ruby snorts beside her and groans. She opens her eyes to tan skin, and the slope of Ruby's throat. They must have not moved the entire night, because Weiss' legs are curled atop Ruby's hips and she's curled protectively around her shorter girlfriend.

With a heavy sigh Weiss extracts herself from the bed, grabbing one of Ruby's shirts and boxers from her dresser before trudging to the door. When she swings the door open, annoyed Yang is standing there annoyed.

"Yang, what-"

"Do you know what time it is?" Yang crosses her arms, and Weiss can't understand what that would have to do with anything before looking at the clock near the door.

"It's two o'clock?" Yang smirks easily, before taking in the state of Weiss' exposed neck.

"Where's my sister Weiss?" Yang's tone is deadly, and Weiss feels the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. She's saved by the door to the neighbor's apartment opening.

The gentleman next door frowns before directing his question to Weiss, "Hey Weiss, did you get a puppy recently? There was a lot of howling coming from your apartment last night."

Freezing, Weiss takes a deep breath, before an arm loops around her waist, and Ruby lays her head on the shorter woman's shoulder, "We were dog sitting," she mumbles. "It kept us up late too."

The neighbor nods, happy that it won't be a regular occurrence, before moving back into his apartment. Yang on the other hand is still there, eyes a violent shade of red.

"Yaang," Ruby hums, "You can come in if you want coffee, but you have to keep a three feet radious away from Weiss at all times."

She gorans, points to Weiss, and then to her own eyes before storming down the hallway again.

"Love you! See you at home tomorrow!" Ruby coos down behind her, before closing the door and kissing Weiss on the cheek. "She'll get over it."

"I have to move." Weiss says softly, covering her face with a shaking hand, "Ruby we have to break up, your sister is going to kill me."

Ruby laughs from the kitchen, "As if you ever could!" And Weiss smiles.

_She's right._


	3. I'll worship like a dog V2

A/N: The only feed back I got for the last chapter was, and I quote, "Needs more knotting" so for the degenerates that want GP!Ruby, and everyone in the WR discord that held me at metaphorical gun point, here you go.

Warnings for the chapter: It is just the last chapter but instead of a strap on Ruby has a penis as a werewolf, therefore; girl penis, knotting, creampies, blow jobs. Enjoy.

They had talked about this. They had had a mature, adult conversation about this, but Ruby was still nervous. Weiss watched her girlfriend from across the room, half naked at the end of the bed, worrying her teeth into her bottom lip. She sighs, moving into the room and grabbing the taller woman's attention. Ruby gave her a cautious smile, and Weiss drops the plastic bag she'd been carrying to the ground. With a soft touch she stands behind Ruby, running her hand through red tresses, causing a soft sigh before dropping a kiss to her brow.

Against her Ruby sighs, lifting her hands to run across Weiss' cool arms, "We don't have to do this." Weiss laughs softly, pinching Ruby's cheek easily and moving to pull her shirt off.

"Are you saying that because you no longer want to do this, or are you saying that because you think you'll hurt me?"

The werewolf shifts, taking a cautious glance outside, it's not quite sundown yet, and she knows controlling the wolf within her will be more difficult under the full moon."I just don't want to force you into anything. I know this isn't exactly conventional." She falls back against the plush bed and takes in her girlfriend, now only in a bra and jeans. (Inside her she can feel her wolf growl, possessive and hungry. And she looks away with a blush.)

Weiss moves back to the edge of the bed, sitting quietly next to Ruby. "We talked about this Ruby, I love you, all of you." She runs her hands across Ruby's tanned forehead and into soft reddish brown hair. "I'm not afraid, I don't think you'll hurt me."

Below her Ruby huffs, looking into Weiss' eyes and seeing only the love and affection she always sees. "Okay, if you're sure." Weiss hums a happy response before leaning to give Ruby another kiss.

Three weeks after their first foray with sex Ruby sits Weiss down in her bedroom. Weiss was over for dinner with Yang, and since Yang was busy cooking Ruby took the time to pull Weiss aside. Ruby fidgets slightly, and Weiss lays a hand softly on the other woman's cheek.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Weiss looks confused briefly, but nods and smiles.

"Anything." The response sends Ruby's heart in a flurry, swelling with love and affection.

"Next full moon… Can I-Can we..." She sighs, looking to the hand now clasped in hers, ' Anything' . "Can we have sex?"

Weiss watches her with curious eyes, calculating her answer before continuing, "So, while you're transformed?"

Panic shoots through Ruby, she squeezes Weiss' hand involuntarily, and flushes a deep red, "We don't have to!" Ruby continues, babbling off excuses for why the idea was bad, but is cut off when Weiss kisses her softly.

"Okay, we can do that."

"Weiss? The silver haired woman turns back to her girlfriend, watching the taller woman fidget. "There's something else..." Walking forward, Weiss tangles her hands in reddish brown hair,

"What's wrong love?"

"When I'm a wolf, I… I'm a little more… Then I usually am." Blue eyes scan silver, and she smiles.

"I told you Ruby, I love all of you."

The whole interaction sends Ruby for a loop, mostly because the likelihood that she would meet a beautiful woman who was attracted to women, and liked her despite her being a werewolf was the most unbelievable string of events that has ever happened to anyone.

Ruby runs through a rough explanation about her inner mental workings, that her more primal or feral instincts were usually held at bay by her human half, but the wolf in her wanted to touch Weiss too, to make her moan, and writhe beneath her.

Weiss is mostly understanding, flushing slightly at some of the more graphic parts, but overall accepting of the explanation. They agree on the next full moon, and don't speak of it again, till Ruby lets herself into Weiss' apartment two hours before Weiss is off work, and sees the bedroom covered in candles and a bottle of some very nice wine sitting on the counter.

From the bed Ruby watches Weiss as she bustles around the room, lighting candles then turning the lights off. It's not quite sundown yet, but Ruby can feel the wolf in her ripple beneath her skin. Still in her jeans and bra, the partially setting sun casts a warm glow on Weiss. The shorter woman shifts back to the plastic bag she entered the room with.

"I knew you were still nervous, so I picked these up." She hands the bag to Ruby, who shifts back to a sitting position. "We don't have to use them, I just thought-" It's Weiss' turn to flush, when Ruby pulls out the choker chain dog collar, and matching chain leash.

The image of Weiss on top of her, naked, and pulling the chain taut makes Ruby's mouth run dry, and suddenly she's not concerned anymore. Weiss was so painfully understanding, but Ruby knew now that the older woman wanted this as much as she did. She slides the collar over her head, keeping it loose for her transformation, and clips the leash into place. Tugging Weiss into her arms she kisses her deeply, the sun was almost set, and once she was transformed kissing would be difficult.

Ruby tugs Weiss on top of her, almost shoving the leash into her hands as she continued their kiss. It didn't take much to work Ruby up, the previous image of Weiss dominating her sending her senses on fire. Ruby runs warm hands up Weiss' naked back, digging slowly sharpening claws into the soft skin. She breaks the kiss and looks towards the window again, the sun was nearly set and she could feel the change starting. Weiss takes purchase at her throat, desperate to leave her mark before thick fur covers the taller woman's body.

When the time hits Weiss pulls back, watching the transformation under heavy lids. When it's complete Weiss scrubs gently nails along the thick fur at Ruby's chest smiling.

"Are you ready?" Ruby had to give Weiss credit, her voice didn't even waiver, playful excitement present in her clear blue eyes. Yes! She grunts softly, licking a rough line at Weiss' neck. "Okay, okay, but some safety measures real quick?" Another grunt before she continues with more soft licks. "My safe word will be white okay?" Given the circumstances, that was probably a good idea, Weiss is so smart! "Since you can't really talk, how about…" she trails off looking around the room before releasing a soft 'Ah ha!' And knocking lightly on the headboard. "Knock three times on the headboard, okay?" Ruby grunts again angling her hips to knock Weiss down against her chest for another line of toothy licks, Weiss releases a soft pleased sigh before sitting back up.

Above her Weiss shifts pulling the leash taut, smirking. The action makes Ruby salivate, the soft tug a demand she's more than happy to comply. Easily she flips them over pressing her hips into the junction between Weiss's legs, making the other woman hum pleasantly. Her bulge presses into Weiss, and the silver haired woman Gasps. With a pleased rumble Ruby leans down to kick hungrily at Weiss' throat, letting her teeth drag lightly across her pulse point. Weiss wriggles underneath her, gripping roughly to the thick fur at Ruby's waist and tugging the leash to bring Ruby's mouth closer.

Ruby's hunger vibrates low, she tries clumsily to remove Weiss' bra, but after the third try simply rips the front open, making Weiss gasp. With a low growl Ruby takes a breast into her mouth, tongue lapping desperately against smooth skin. Weiss shivers and moans, legs wrapping tightly around Ruby's waist.

Ruby howls low, something between a growl and a moan, moving a muscular hand over Weiss' other breast. Weiss moans loud, tugging softly at the leash and tightening the collar at Ruby's neck. Ruby takes her time, focusing on Weiss' soft sighs of pleasure, the way she gasps when a tooth or claw grazes the sensitive bud, or the throat moan she lets out when Ruby wraps her long tongue around the swollen nipple.

Sitting up, Ruby watches Weiss breathe, face flushed and wanting. Weiss is covered in little scratches, almost cuts from sharp teeth or claws, her neck in particular is ruined with scratches and saliva. Ruby releases a rumble again fumbling at the band of her pajama pants, Weiss moves too, quick to release the leash and assist her larger girlfriend.

Pants and underwear gone Weiss can see all of Ruby, and the wolf shifts nervously. Weiss takes in Ruby's full length, the harden shaft twitching with her arousal. "You weren't kidding about that 'more' comment were you?" Ruby huffs and whines. "How are you doing?" Ruby's response is a nervous growl letting her hand trail over Weiss' cheek. Weiss pushes her down to sit on the bed, pressing a kiss to Ruby's snout.

Weiss slides her pants down smooth hips. Ruby tugs her closer, a thick pawed hand sliding between the smaller woman's thighs. Weiss places her hands on Ruby's shoulders as the werewolf runs a padded finger along her already slick folds. Weiss's breath comes out thick, soft sighs and pleased moans that Ruby watches intently. Weiss's face is flushed, bring out the slight dusting of freckles along her nose and cheeks.

Cautious with her furred hand, Ruby keeps outside of Weiss' core, playing with her sensitive clit. Weiss comes softly, a soft shaking, that has her legs shaking, before she smiles and shoves Ruby playfully back on the bed.

With a hungry look Weiss climbs atop Ruby, hips angled over her length, she licks her lips at the sight of it. She leans forward, giving a soft peck to Ruby's canine lips, and both cheeks. With one arm holding herself steady on Ruby's strong abdomen she grabs hold Ruby's thick member, feeling the blood pumping beneath the smooth skin. Ruby watches it all unfold, breathing heavily, she twitches against Weiss' touch. Weiss' eyes are hungry and the way she bites her lip as Ruby's head slips between her slick folds.

Weiss releases a soft moan as she sinks lower, breathing labored in the slow descent. Ruby isn't much better off, she pants heavily hands twitching at her sides. " Ruby- " Weiss moans, and suddenly Ruby feels hot all over, she slides her hands up Weiss's thighs, legs shaking. If Ruby were in more her right mind she would think being totally wrapped in Weiss' warmth is going to get addictive fact, but she was not in her right mind, and in fact was barely holding on as it was.

Fumbling for the leash slightly, Weiss sighs as she lifts off Ruby, and back down. Ruby howls softly, teeth chattering, hips already bucking slightly. Weiss pulls the leash taut again, breathing a shuttered breath before locking eyes with Ruby and nodding. Using her knees for leverage Weiss lifts herself up and back down, moaning into the air. Ruby moans out another howl, a stuttered shaking mess. Ruby watches stunned by the beauty before her, how incredibly sexy it was to see Weiss like this moaning wild. She allows Weiss to keep this control, for now, raising both hands to palm at her lightly bouncing breasts. The choked moan that passes between them spurs her forward, shifting forward to lick lightly across swollen nipples.

Weiss steadies herself, both hands on Ruby's firm abs, as she chokes out another moan. When she looks up at Ruby her mouth is left open, steady labored breaths under lust filled eyes, and Ruby snaps. It takes nothing to stand, holding Weiss still buried in her. An experimental thrust, and another loud howl, has the smaller woman's eyes rolling as she releases a throaty moan. Ruby nearly drops her, hands shaking. She settles Weiss back to the bed and grabs hold of smooth milky thighs before administering another soft thrust. She's rewarded with another moan, and grips tighter to the soft legs in her hands.

Setting an easy pace, soft thrusts and gentle scratches against warm thighs, howling moans quickly join Weiss'. Beneath her Weiss is a mess of moans and thrusting the shallow pumps hitting all the right spots. She tried to keep pace with Ruby, leash forgotten as she gropes wildly for somewhere to grab, to pull Ruby on top of her. Ruby gets the feeling Weiss wants to be consumed, eaten alive by this moment, with Ruby buried to their hips grounded only by the wolf's presence.

In a spur of the moment decision Ruby takes hold of the leash and wraps it around both of Weiss' wrists, before pressing her now bound hands above her head. Weiss gets the message and tugs gently, a signal for Ruby to move faster. Leaning her body over the silver haired woman Ruby rotates her hips in a half circle before thrusting again, an action that has Weiss moaning " Oh God!_ Ruuby_!" She adds more occasional rotations and half thrusts, keeping the smaller woman guessing. Her own pleasure builds, but she contains herself, focused on Weiss' pleasure first.

Weiss comes like a bolt of lighting, loud and thunderous, her walls clenching around Ruby, coaxing out her own orgasm. She howls low and loud, releasing her seed into Weiss. Her hands are shaking, and her breathing is rough, choking, but she hasn't knotted yet. Ruby eases the leash from around her wrists, licking lightly as the reddened skin before Weiss pulls her down burying her face in warm soft fur. "How are you holding up?" Her question is soft and Ruby responds by clicking her teeth together, hands still shaking, she lets out a low howl. _More_. Weiss understands, blowing out a soft breath, "okay, give me a second okay?" Ruby nods, infinitely thankful for Weiss, and her never ending kindness to do anything for Ruby.

With a heavy gulp Ruby taps softly against the headboard with a sharpened claw, grumbling out messy half whines. _Are you okay? _Weiss laughs breathless. "Yes love, I'm okay. Nothing to worry about, just need a breather. You're very good at this." The praise has Ruby's tail wagging wildly, and she licks happily at Weiss' neck and chest again. Weiss shifts, flushing softly, "You really filled me up huh?" Ruby coos softly, nuzzling into Weiss' neck, before she continues her soft licks.

An errant lick grazes a nipple and Weiss moans again, pulling Ruby out of her glee, and back into her previously lust filled thoughts. Weiss taps softly on Ruby's chest, a signal for her to pull out. "Could you get me some water love?" Ruby nods excitedly angling her hips to move and watching Weiss bite her lip in preparation. Ruby watches Weiss' face intently as she eases out if her, the way she worries her teeth into her lip, and the way her eyes flutter closed. Weiss releases a pleased sigh, pulling Ruby close to place soft kisses along her nose and snout.

Moving quickly out of the room and into the kitchen, Ruby skids to a halt at the fridge. Ruby chugs two glasses herself before returning with a glass for Weiss.

Reentering the room was like stepping into a dream. Ruby nearly drops the glass, her mouth goes dry, and every nerve ending in her body is set on fire. Lounging across the bed, Weiss looks almost asleep, she's laying on her side, head propped up on her arms and eyes closed. There are small scratches littering her whole body, primarily her breasts, neck and thighs. Her cock twitches, ready for their next round. Ruby releases a rasped breath before stumbling the short distance to the edge of the bed, flopping down and licking her lips slowly. Weiss opened her eyes, love and affection behind pools of clear blue.

Weiss smiles, reaching for the glass in Ruby's hand. The action startles the wolf, her eyes flicker to the water and back to Weiss before releasing the beverage. Weiss drinks heavy gulps, and the sound is a heartbeat between them. Eyes fixated on the movement of her girlfriend's throat Ruby watches with bated breath as a single drop of water escapes the corner of Weiss' mouth. Without thinking she leans forward and licks the drop up, leaving a heavy line of saliva up Weiss's chest and neck. Still holding the glass Weiss whimpers, sliding backwards to accommodate Ruby's larger form as the wolf begins leaving more hungry lips and gentle bites.

The soft stutter of Weiss fumbling hand at the nightstand catches Ruby's attention, she wheezes a quick laugh before plucking the glass out of her hand and sets it on the side table. Weiss scoffs, flushed down to her chest. Ruby resumes her trek, soft half licks and scrapes of her teeth. Weiss tangles her hands in thick red-brown fur, scratching roughly at Ruby's ears. Ruby runs rough claws down Weiss' sides, making the smaller woman shiver, breathing coming out short.

Reaching Weiss' abdomen, Ruby makes a soft nip at her hip bone, causing the silver haired woman to look up lazily. Ruby licks softly at the sweat covered skin, sniffing roughly as moist skin. Weiss laughs, nervous.

"Whatever you want to do Ruby. I trust you implicitly." Shaky hands run through warm fur, "I'll let you know if I need you to stop, I promise."

Snapping her jaws and grinning playfully, Ruby leaves another lick along smooth skin. She licks sloppily at the crease of Weiss's hips, the insides and backs of her thighs. Ruby zeros in on her girlfriend's still dripping core, licking her lips again before leaves another messy lick up her center. Ruby focuses her tongue on Weiss' opening cleaning out her seed, leaving her clit for later, determined to clean the mess she's already made. Beneath her Weiss is a shaking, stuttering mess, hands fisted in fur, Ruby's name a chant on her lips. Her hips buck forward, desperate for more, but Ruby slows her pace, thrusting her tongue fully into Weiss.

The first few thrusts have Weiss flat on her back, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she moans softly. When Weiss's breath quickens more so, Ruby shifts her attention to her clit, determined to hear more from her vocal girlfriend. Weiss' moans were the chorus to a song Ruby never wanted to end.

Ruby watches every muscle in Weiss' body tense up, hands gripping almost painfully to the fur at her scalp. Weiss bucks helpless against her climax, eyes closed and mouth open a soft chorus of "oh oh oh oh Ruby ." She lay shivering, as Ruby continues, licking up Weiss' climax. Between her legs Ruby's member throbs, dripping messily to the carpet.

Standing on shaky legs, Ruby moves to climb back on the bed, but is stopped by a delicate hand on her waist. Weiss slides to the edge of the bed and looks into Ruby's eyes lovingly, and the wolf is confused for all of thirty seconds before Weiss lays a hand beside Ruby's groin. The first lick of Weiss' tongue nearly has Ruby in her knees, she starts at the base, and licks up to the tip, pulling the peak of her erection between soft pink lips. Ruby chokes out a gasping moan as Weiss takes her time licking and sucking at Ruby's admittedly, large member.

They situate themselves so Ruby doesn't collapse, half standing and half on the bed as Weiss continues to suck softly at the sensitive flesh. After a particularly satisfying lick and sucking combo Weiss is nearly thrown on her back, Ruby on all fours on top of her, cock dangling above her mouth. Ruby's breathing is hard and rough, nearly drooling. Weiss slides up giving the soft tip a needed kiss before pulling it back between her lips and sucking softly. She runs her hands along the warm shaft, able to feel the soft knot of buildup near the base.

With gentle strokes and strategic sucking Ruby is a needy mess, twitching and howling above her, and when Ruby climaxes Weiss only manages to catch a little in her mouth, the rest settling on her chest and neck.

Effortlessly pulling Weiss into her arms, Ruby licks happily at the warm fluids along her girlfriend's chest. She wraps her arms around Weiss easily warm fur warding off the slight chill. She slides herself behind Weiss fully, her still hard cock twitches, against Weiss' rear. "Oh! Hello there." Weiss purrs, reaching between her legs to stroke Ruby fully. The movement causes Ruby's eyes to go vacant, and Weiss laughs as she grinds herself against Ruby's groin. Ruby nuzzles into Weiss' back, breathing coming out rough and heavy. "Not tired yet?" Ruby scoffs in response, reaching around Weiss to grope happily at her breasts inciting another soft moan from the smaller woman.

A spark of inspiration hits the needy wolf, and she rolls onto her back pulling Weiss with her. The silver haired woman gasps softly, but settles easily against her wolf's body, turning to meet stony silver. Ruby pushes softly at her back, a signal for Weiss to get comfortable, and she does. She leans forward, positioning herself atop Ruby's twitching erection, before lowering herself nearly flush with Ruby's hips. It's much easier this time, but she's still breathing heavily, biting her bottom lip before looking at her girlfriend.

"What now?" Ruby growls, letting out a low howl before looping the leash back around Weiss' wrists behind her back. Weiss leans back on her hands, testing the knot before Ruby wraps her hands around thin hips.

She has little time to think about it before Ruby is thrusting up into her, howling softly with each thrust, and Weiss is helpless to do much more than moan. After a few powerful thrusts the leash comes free, allowing Weiss to fall backwards against soft fur, and she wraps her arms around Ruby's neck, moaning directly into Ruby's throat. She lets herself be taken, the pleasure from her lover overwhelming. They had agreed, tonight was for Ruby, and if this is what Ruby wanted Weiss would oblige.

Weiss' climax comes much quicker this time, the pace unrelenting, and the previous orgasms stacking for more pleasure. She clutches Ruby's throat blindly as her toes curl and she releases a guttural moan. As she comes down, she hears the soft coo of Ruby's howl, not yet sedated. Weiss sighs, her body spent she fumbles clumsily to sit up. Ruby assists, rolling over and curling around Weiss protectively, still buried within her.

After a blissful two hours of sleep Weiss wakes to soft licks against her back and shoulders. She hums pleasantly reaching up to scratch at Ruby's head, "Did you sleep at all?" Ruby releases a heavy rumble, tugging Weiss closer to nibble softly at her shoulder, inside her she feels Ruby, still hard and twitching. Weiss squeaks out a moan and Ruby shifts behind her, sliding out, and back in slightly. The noise rouses another rumble from Ruby, hand hastily palming at Weiss' breast, tweaking a nipple between her fingers.

Moaning again, Weiss huffs out a soft breath, "You've certainly got a lot of energy tonight." Ruby howls, low and mellow, shifting her hips to press against Weiss. The soft movements have Weiss worked back up in no time, soft sighs and easy moans, grounded only by her hands fisted in soft fur.

Ruby shifts, pulling them both up with herself kneeling and Weiss on her knees in front of her. Weiss huffs heavy breaths, arms and legs shaky, but releases a low moan that grows in volume as Ruby slides out of her and slowly back in. "Fuck! _Ruby_ ." Ruby pats a heavy hand on Weiss' back, the only warning the white haired woman gets before she increases her pace. Ruby slides thick rough hands along Weiss' waist, rubbing thumbs into her waist but holding firm as she thrusts soft and fast. Volume should have been a concern, with the way Ruby howled loudly, but Weiss couldn't be bothered with that line of thought, with the pleasure Ruby pumped into her soft and heavy, and _warm._

Weiss' arms go limp, and she clutches at a soft pillow as she's taken. Her moans echo out of the small apartment and into the streets. "Oh, oh, oh! Yes! Fuck !" Ruby howls along with her, pleasure building within her the more Weiss writhes and moans.. Weiss gives up on keeping herself upright, Ruby holds her hips steady as she thrusts, and she bites softly on her fists to mediate her moans.

Slowing to a stop, Ruby leans forward, hilting almost entirely within Weiss as she nudges the hand away from Weiss' mouth releasing a low whine. _I want to hear you_. Weiss understands and flushes softly before Ruby begins again, shifting to a harder thrust. Belatedly Ruby fumbles for the leash again, desperate for Weiss to have some semblance of control. She shoves it into Weiss' wildly clenching hands, and the other woman tugs hard . The movement releases another throaty howl from the excitable wolf, and she increases her pace further, finally fully knotting the smaller woman,

Weiss' orgasm is violent, tugging roughly at the leash as she moans with Ruby's howls, high throaty and satisfied. The wolf comes with her, finally fully knotted she releases everything into Weiss hips twitching as her fluids leak for the edges of her girlfriend's full folds. Ruby pulls out, flopping over next to Weiss' limp form. She takes in Weiss's back, covered in small scratches, down to her rear, littered with small bruises. She nudges for Weiss to move closer, and when the smaller woman makes no move she panics briefly, afraid she'd hurt her. With a frantic movement she moves Weiss' face into view, and the blue eyed woman is smiling softly, fumbling to hold Ruby's larger hand.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She huffs out another heavy breath, "You did a good job love, I won't be moving for a while." Wheezing a huffing laugh Ruby pulls Weiss into fur covered arms, cradling her softly in her grasp. "How are you? Satisfied?"

Her words are slurred, and Ruby licks softly at her cheeks, another soft rumble between them. _No, you did wonderful. Thank you_. Weiss hums, eyes drooping as she curls against the wolf's chest. "You're welcome, but lets keep this to full moons okay? I'm not sure I could handle it more often than that." Ruby nods happily, watching her girlfriend drift off to a peaceful sleep.

Weiss' convinced the universe hates her the next morning. There's an angry knocking at her door and she's content to ignore it before Ruby snorts beside her and groans. She opens her eyes to tan skin, and the slope of Ruby's throat. They must have not moved the entire night, because Weiss' legs are curled atop Ruby's hips and she's curled protectively around her shorter girlfriend.

With a heavy sigh Weiss extracts herself from the bed, grabbing one of Ruby's shirts and boxers from her dresser before trudging to the door. When she swings the door open, annoyed Yang is standing there annoyed.

"Yang, what-"

"Do you know what time it is?" Yang crosses her arms, and Weiss can't understand what that would have to do with anything before looking at the clock near the door.

"It's two o'clock?" Yang smirks easily, before taking in the state of Weiss' exposed neck.

"Where's my sister Weiss?" Yang's tone is deadly, and Weiss feels the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. She's saved by the door to the neighbor's apartment opening.

The gentleman next door frowns before directing his question to Weiss, "Hey Weiss, did you get a puppy recently? There was a lot of howling coming from your apartment last night."

Freezing, Weiss takes a deep breath, before an arm loops around her waist, and Ruby lays her head on the shorter woman's shoulder, "We were dog sitting," she mumbles. "It kept us up late too."

The neighbor nods, happy that it won't be a regular occurrence, before moving back into his apartment. Yang on the other hand is still there, eyes a violent shade of red.

"Yaang," Ruby hums, "You can come in if you want coffee, but you have to keep three feet away from Weiss at all times."

She groans, points to Weiss, and then to her own eyes before storming down the hallway again.

"Love you! See you at home tomorrow!" Ruby coos down behind her, before closing the door and kissing Weiss on the cheek. "She'll get over it."

"I have to move." Weiss says softly, covering her face with a shaking hand, "Ruby we have to break up, your sister is going to kill me."

Ruby laughs from the kitchen, "As if you ever could!" And Weiss smiles.

She's right.


	4. Waiting for the moon to rise

A/N: Chapter warnings; Creampies, slight blowjobs, shower sex, cunnilingus, wolf dick.

_Waiting for the moon to rise  
So I can feel your heat  
This love is so completely crazy  
You've been fucking with my dreams  
Ripped me like your torn up jeans  
I don't even care  
You can take me there  
You can set my world ablaze-  
_Wildfire by Demi Lovato

To say that Weiss Schnee was happy was an understatement. Her plans with her company were going great, the most recent merger had completed successfully, and she already had plans to meet with her law team for the next round of meetings. Her home life was even better. Ever since her first encounter with the playful werewolf she had been in a better mood overall, (even happier since they moved on to the next step if you asked Blake. The amber eyed woman had met up with Weiss a few days after their first _real_ night together and you would have thought she saw a ghost with how she responded to Weiss' happy mood.)

Since the initial reveal of Ruby's true identity the couple made a point to meet up at least twice a week, and sometimes more. The full moon was always a saved date for the two of them, Weiss made sure she was always home before dark, and Ruby usually took the day off to prevent the events that had caused them to meet in the first place. ("Can't have you meeting some other strange woman in an alley, you may like her more." Weiss said when they originally made the plan, "You're the only one for me Weiss." Ruby had replied, curled around her girlfriend protectively.)

Tonight was another full moon however, Ruby had been unable to get the day off, so Weiss was worriedly bustling around her apartment, cleaning. She checks her watch again, and grumbles. From across the room she hears the familiar chime of her text tone.

**Ruby : **ill b there soon! closing ran late! I U!

Smiling, Weiss takes another look around the apartment, before moving to the bathroom.

**Weiss: **Please be safe. I'm going to take a quick shower. See you soon. Love you too.

Weiss' bathroom wasn't _huge_, but she had made sure her apartment was as lavish as the inner city offered. The garden tub could easily hold the full size of Ruby's wolf form, and Weiss herself too. The shower was just as lavish, complete with two shower heads, and adjustable sprays.

With an easy stretch, she readies for the shower, stripping quickly and turning on the spray. Despite the late timing, Weiss was more calm knowing that Ruby was already on her way, and she had given the tarty wolf a key months ago, (one that worked for the door and the window.) She eases into the shower and sighs as the warm water cascades over her body

Unsure how long she'd already been in the shower, she startles as the door to her bathroom opens, and the curtain rustles. Weiss smiles from within the cascade of water, opening her eyes and looking up into pools of affectionate silver.

"Oh hello love," she purrs, reaching up to scratch furry cheeks. "When did you get here?" Ruby coos, pressing her head deeper into the shower to nuzzle into Weiss' chest. "Is it that time already?" Giggling, Weiss tugs on fluffy ears, letting the heavy flow of water rain over normally fluffy fur.

The initial spray catches Ruby off guard, causing a wet snort, before climbing fully into the shower. Weiss laughs again, high and airy, and Ruby licks happily at her face.

"Look at you, now you're all wet!" Ruby howls low, blocking the spray of the shower and letting it soak her fully. Weiss, now shadowed fully from the spray, watches her girlfriend slowly soak up the spray before shaking lightly. "Ruby!" She laughs, but when silver eyes roll down her body she feels her cheeks darken. "What are you doing in here Ruby?" She hums tugging on wet fur. Ruby releases a low rumble, tongue lolling out the side of a toothy grin, before big fury arms tug her into a warm wet hug. "What am I supposed to do? Wash myself with your fur?" Ruby barks roughly, wrapping wet fur covered arms around her smaller girlfriend.

Wriggling in her grasp Weiss squeals, laughing as Ruby lifts her into the warm spray. Weiss can feel a low rumble against her back, and she turns before Ruby tugs her even closer. Ruby looks up Weiss' chest, letting the pulse of the shower head thrum into the paler woman's back.

Scratching softly behind the wolf's ears Weiss hums, "Oh no, the fierce werewolf has captured me! Whatever will I do?" Weiss faux yells, scrubbing her nails into soft fur cheeks and neck. Ruby growls, but it loses its intensity halfway through and she huffs out a soft laugh before setting Weiss down, and licking happily at her cheeks and neck.

Ruby's licks are incessant, licking every inch of Weiss' neck, moving her back against the cool shower wall. Weiss gasps at the contact, and she feels Ruby's grip on her hips tighten before the werewolf pulls back. Weiss tangles her hands in wet fur, and Ruby sniffs roughly at her throat, and the action makes the white haired woman sigh. She leans forward and licks slow and deliberate up Weiss' neck. The action makes Weiss shiver, and shutter out a shaky breath.

Settling her hands at Ruby's neck Weiss leans against the slowly warming wall and hums at the soft licks. Ruby delves lower, licking up a hardened nipple to release a shuttered moan from Weiss. With cautious eyes, Ruby looks up to Weiss. Communication was important to both of them, even if Ruby couldn't quite talk in her wolf form, so she took moments like these to silently ask permission. Weiss' eyes were already hazy, and Ruby being so _sweet_ and kind makes her chest swell with affection.

"Shower sex is a new one huh?" She asks softly, and Ruby leaves a single happy lick on her lips, small and sweet, making Weiss smile. "I'll let you know if I'm not okay," she scratches lightly at Ruby's chin. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to some intimate time with you tonight."

With that Ruby howls, pressing Weiss fully into the wall and licks roughly at her neck and chest. Ruby wraps her wolfish mouth around a pale breast, dimpling the skin with sharp teeth. And leaving rough licks that make Weiss' legs tremble. Strong hands hold her steady against the wall, and Weiss holds on to Ruby's wrists to ground herself. The size of Ruby's head made it easy to nearly engulf Weiss's modest breast, and the strength of her tongue helped with massaging the soft skin, while still toying with a sensitive nipple.

When Ruby switches breasts Weiss is already a mess, legs shaking, hands gripped tightly to strong wrists, and she's sure she can see hearts in silver eyes before Ruby takes the neglected breast between her thick jaw. Weiss moans softly, fisting hands in wet fur, the spray of the shower all but forgotten. "Ahhh-" Ruby growls low, and possessive, lowering her grip to pale thighs before lifting Weiss into the air. Blue eyes close, basking in the feeling of Ruby's warm body against her and the warm heat of her erection twitching at Weiss' rear.

Weiss had dated men, she even had sex with one or two, but none of them knew what they were doing in the bedroom as ar as she's concerned. (In retrospect, it should have been clear that she was a lesbian.) Ruby knew what she was doing, the taller woman had a sixth sense for what Weiss needed, or wanted. Even as a wolf she knew when to be gentle, and when to not, and Weiss loved everything about the big dork.

With a rough growl Ruby grinds her erection against Weiss' core, making the smaller woman moan again, _god how was she already so hard?_ Weiss swears the wolf could get off just by touching her, (and she'd be the first so admit that was a huge compliment.) Ruby whines softly, sliding Weiss down and allowing her member to shift flat against her body to rut softly against Weiss' wet folds. The action rubs softly at Weiss' clit, already swollen and sensitive, and she moans again, clutching her arms tightly around Ruby's neck.

Pressed flush against the wall, with Ruby grinding readily against her, Weiss gasps and moans, burying her face into wet fur. "_God Ruby!"_ She bites her lip, dropping one hand to wrap around the tip of her girlfriend's cock. She squeezes it softly, pressing her thumb to the slit at it's tip and Ruby howls low and needy, grinding a little more firmly. Weiss gasps again, humming in pleasure before giving the twitching member in her hand another soft squeeze. "_Ruby_…" she moans, tugging Ruby's face towards hers, "_Please…"_

The plea sends Ruby in a spiral, her hands clutch tightly at warm thighs and she nods quickly before pulling Weiss back and lining up her erection to Weiss' aching core. The silver haired woman huffs, already winded, as Ruby licks softly at the nicks and scratches at her chest and neck. They both take the moment to just breathe, keeping themselves in the moment without hurting each other.

Is if reading her mind Ruby inches forward, pressing the head of her cock into Weiss' soft warmth. Blue eyes flutter closed, biting her lip at the slow insertion. Ruby eases herself in, she's aware of her size, and knows the dangers of moving too quickly, so she settles at the base of her already swollen knot. Weiss breathes out slow gasping breaths, and Ruby's huffing heavy and labored against her. She can feel her girlfriend's knot, just outside of her. (That was certainly a discussion the morning after their first time, Weiss hadn't expected needing birth control when dating Ruby, but she's certainly glad she's been on it, just in case.)

Ruby shifts against her, moving Weiss's legs up to balance on soft shoulders, and holding her hips securely. She begins her movement, soft slow thrusts that have Weiss grasping at the wet fur of her chest and moaning needy gasps. She claws up to hold the fur at Ruby's neck, "Ah-ah oohh!" She moans, feeling her climax building between them, a heavy warmth in her gut, only intensified by Ruby's thick member filling her fully. Ruby's slow and steady thrusts make Weiss' eyes roll to the back of her head, bright sparks of light glitter in her vision as Ruby rubs all the sweet spots inside her.

There's a dull ache in her hips but the pleasure building inside her has her sputtering soft demands to her diligent lover. Weiss cums first, twitching and shaking as she cries out, "O-Oh _god Ruby_! _Uh-Ahhhhh._" Stalling her thrusts, Ruby licks slow calming licks at Weiss' neck and cheeks, letting her orgasm shiver through her. When the tremors subside Ruby pulls out, settling her girlfriend on her feet before reaching to shit the water off. Weiss catches her wrist, shocking the now sopping wolf. "You, are not finished." She states, winded and still a little shaky. "I know you're thinking about me, but I'm not done till you are missy." Ruby barks out a gentle laugh, shoving Weiss slightly, and catching her where she nearly buckles. "You can hold me up, don't give me that." The silver haired woman scoffs, but Ruby's not taking no for an answer.

In a swift motion Weiss drops to her knees tugging her wolf's hips forward to kiss the tip of her still hardened member. Ruby squeaks out a whimper, leaning forward and pressing her head to the shower wall. Weiss takes in the tip of Ruby's cock, licking soft circles around the head before pulling more of the soft flesh into her mouth. Ruby watches her with glazed over eyes, whimpering soft howls till she's shaking too. Weiss releases her with a soft pop, keeping her hands firm on the tightened muscle, pumping soft and slow, "_Ruby-_" a bead of cum drips down, and Weiss easily licks it up, causing another heady howl. "_Ruby, please I want you-_" Ruby nearly yanks the smaller woman up, a whimpering needy mess, she licks and nips the soft skin at Weiss' neck and chest. "What do _you_ want Ruby?" Ruby's eyes are already glazed over when she turns Weiss around to lick against her back. Ruby sinks low, pushing Weiss' chest against the shower wall and pulling her hips back and legs apart. She licks soft and slow at Weiss' swollen wet folds, pressing her tongue into the clit before diving in. When she inserts her tongue fully Weiss chokes out a rough moan, bucking back into the warm muscle. With Weiss' taste on her tongue Ruby lets out a soft rumble of a growl, standing back up and tugging her hips back. With one hand Weiss grabs hold of the hardened cock, angling the tip to her entrance, before letting the wolf slide in.

This time Ruby slides in easier, and Weiss releases another heavy moan. The wolf wraps her hands around thin hips, and thighs holding the smaller woman up and against the wall. Weiss struggles to gain purchase on the shower wall, hands press flat and twitching. Another howl echoes through the bathroom, as Ruby starts her slow thrusts hands tight on lean thigh muscle. Weiss quivers, shouting broken moans, a chorus with the heavy song of Ruby's howls.

Ruby's thrusts become more frantic, making it difficult for Weiss to keep track of her growing climax. She can feel Ruby is close, presses her hands flat against the wall to push herself back against a fur covered chest. She moans again fisting one hand in thick fur, "C'mon baby, you can do it, _good girl._" Ruby pushes the full lenth of her member into Weiss, pressing past her knot and cums like a storm, sudden and barely controlled, her final thrust sends Weiss over the edge too the swollen knot almost too much for her to handle, and they're both moaning wild. Ruby nearly collapses when she finishes her last shuddering wave of pleasure, barely able to keep herself and Weiss standing before tumbling backwards.

Weiss keeps herself upright long enough to make sure Ruby is okay, but when the wolf takes a look at Weiss, still facing away from her, legs parted, her seed dripping from her swollen center she moves forward. "How do you still have energy?" She gasps out, when another heavy lick swipes between her legs. She's barely standing as is, if it weren't for a single steady arm holding her hips in place Weiss would collapse, her legs shaking and unsteady. It only lasts a few licks to clean her girlfriend up, and send her over the edge one last time, and Weiss falls clumsily into Ruby's waiting arms.

She drenched, from head to toe, but shakes most of the water off after escorting Weiss out of the bathroom and into the attached bedroom. Mostly dry, and satisfied, Ruby moves back to her girlfriend, who is awake and waiting. "I still wanted to spend some time with you. Can we watch a movie?" Weiss can see love swell in the wolf's eyes as she nods happily, scooping her up with a playful growl. She tugs the comforter off the bed and settles onto the couch with Weiss wrapped in her arms. They put on a somewhat meaningless movie, content to curl up together and fall fast asleep. Before she fully submits, Ruby places one last soft lick to Weiss' temple, and follows her mate to the land of dreams.


	5. I don't wanna fall asleep

**A/N: Smut warnings for this chapter: Mating cycles/in heat, imprinting. **

_Kept walking on the wild side  
I don't wanna fall asleep throughout my life  
Sometimes in a buffalo style  
Sometimes like a rockn' roll mind  
Be wild side.  
Try it._

Wild Side by ALI

"No, we're just staying inside tonight… Yeah TV and dinner… I'll be home tomorrow I promise… Love you too." With a deep sigh Ruby ended the call with her older sister. The older Rose-Xiao Long sibling had been calling more frequently the last few weeks and Ruby didn't have the heart to tell her she was planning on moving out soon.

"How's Yang?" Comes the melodic tone of Ruby's beautiful, smart, sexy, amazing- _What was I doing again?_ Ah yes, _girlfriend_. Weiss was her _girlfriend_. It's been almost a year, and Ruby still hadn't gotten over that fact. _Girlfriend. Girlfriend! Girlfriend!_ Not only was Weis beautiful, and smart and all those other things, she'd accepted Ruby for what she was; a werewolf. Maybe even more than accepted! Maybe even liked! Speaking of that amazing, smart, sexy woman, she peeks out from the kitchen, bowl in hand, and her brow raised. "Ruby? Everything alright?"

"Yeah! I just got distracted with how much I love you again!" She cheers happily, quickly moving into the kitchen to kiss Weiss softly on the cheek.

"How's your sister?" She repeats, and Ruby grumbles wrapping herself around Weiss's back and nuzzling into her shoulder. "That bad?"

"We need to find her a girlfriend." Weiss laughs, a soft melody that floats around the cozy apartment. "Is Blake still single?"

Her response is a scoff as Weiss pulls away to settle her marinade bowl on the counter. "As if Blake would be into your bruit of a sister." The jab is playful, making Ruby laugh before pinning Weiss to the counter with another string of affectionate kisses.

"I dunno, I think she might find it charming." Weiss sighs, reaching up to adjust the rolled sleeves on Ruby's t-shirt. "Besides, you managed to like a brute like me."

It's a playful jab but Weiss' eyes flood with affection and determination. "Don't say that, I'd sooner be afraid of your sister than you. You couldn't hurt me if your life depended on it."

The redhead's laughter is a chorus, soft and velvety, as she nuzzles closer to her girlfriend. With little effort she lifts Weiss off the ground, causing the older woman to gasp softly, before she's settled upon the counter top. Ruby quickly closes the distance with a breathless kiss. The older woman sighs into the kiss, fingers tightening into Ruby's rumpled rose patterned t-shirt. Tanned hands roam up Weiss' slim waist to thumb softly at her ribs, making the silver haired woman shiver into their kiss.

The shrill beep of the oven reminds them where they are, and what they're doing. Playfully, Weiss shoves Ruby off of her, making her silver eyed girlfriend giggle again. They shift back into their usual, near silent, communication, Ruby moving to pull their chicken from the fridge, and placing them into the onion and pepper lined pan before Weiss easily coats the meat and vegetables in the prepared marinade. Following that is a pan of sliced cheese covered potatoes, and Weiss sets up a medium pot of green beans on the stove to cook on low. After a timer is set, for both the potatoes and the meat, Weiss tugs Ruby into the living room to straighten up.

The couch is moved back, cushions placed on the floor, and a tablecloth placed across the coffee table. Weiss pours two glasses of wine, (She'd convinced Ruby to try some once, and though Ruby didn't _love_ it, she enjoyed how relaxed the beverage made Weiss after a bad day at work.) They still have at least fifteen minutes before their dinner is done when Ruby flops onto the couch and stretches across it with a groan.

"Weissssss, come heeeereee." She whines pathetically, holding up grabby hands to her girlfriend, when the woman rounds the corner from inside the kitchen. "It's an emergencyyy! I need you!"

With a shake of her head, Weiss saunters over to her pathetic girlfriend, "Oh no, did the big bad werewolf fall over?" Ruby pouts playfully, still grabbing playfully at the air. "Okay, okay, okay." Weiss sighs with a smile, but when she reaches the edge of the couch her wrist is yanked playfully and she finds herself with her back to the sofa, and Ruby over her.

The change of perspective has her dizzy, but when her eyes focus again it's on mirthful silver. Above her Ruby growls, something deep and hungry that Weiss is used to hearing only when she's face to face with long glistening fangs. (She'd learned a while ago the different levels of transformation Ruby had. She could be all human, all wolf, or something in between, if she wanted.) She shivers at the sound, raking her eyes hungrily across Ruby's face, and the sharpening teeth. Ruby's breaths are heavy over Weiss, her knees on either side of Weiss' hips, and hands gripped to the arm of the couch behind Weiss' head. With a careful hand, Weiss reaches up to press a pale thumb to Ruby's sharpening canines. Forcing Ruby's mouth open more, Weiss settles a thumb on each of Ruby's top canines, thumbing them delicately. Ruby's eyes are nearly white, her wolf sedated only by the waxing moon outside.

"What are you going to do?" It's a whisper, shrouded in awe and hunger, shuttered through wet lips. "Eat me?"

Ruby's grin broadens as she closes the distance again, sliding past Weiss' lips to settle next to a flushed ear. Weiss hears the gentle part of lips, and the soft lick of a hungry tongue across fierce teeth. The barest note of a response ticks when the familiar buzz of the cook timer on the oven sends Ruby up and off the couch. She clatters over the back of the couch, making Weiss howl in laughter, as she hurries to shut off the timer, and save their dinner from a potential grave.

Their dinner is plated, and set on the coffee table in minutes, and when Weiss walks out of the kitchen with the remainder of their silverware Ruby is sitting flushed on her usual cushion. "How's my big bad wolf's head?" Ruby flushes again, taking her silverware wordlessly.

Two glasses of wine each, and a bout of dishes between them, they're seated on the couch again, Ruby's arm tightly around Weiss' shoulders, and something mindless on TV. It's a sketch comedy show, something weekly and easy to fall into, and Ruby laughs roughly before snuggling closer to her girlfriend. Thoughts of the events of before dinner float through Ruby's head and she sucks in a deep breath. The smell of Weiss' vanilla berry shampoo coats her senses, and Ruby feels her wolf stur beneath the surface. _Mine._

Trying to focus back on the TV, Ruby wonders briefly if her mother ever had a problem with this sort of thing, but is pulled back to the present by the soft warmth of Weiss' hand on her thigh, before the older woman leans into Ruby's warmth further. The redhead's heart thunders in her chest, solid pounding beats that make her hands shake and her mouth go dry. Next to her Weiss is oblivious, tracing idle patterns on Ruby's bare thigh, laughing lightly at the jokes on screen. In a single movement, Weiss swings her legs into Ruby's lap, leaning her head against the werewolf's shoulder. She shifts to hold Ruby's hand, drawing her patterns there instead.

The TV loses all sound. The only sound in Ruby's head is the soft chant of her wolf between the steady pounding of her heart. She tries not to stare at Weiss, but the woman is almost glowing in the low light of the TV, with her playful eyes and happy laughter. She blinks and she has Weiss pinned to the couch again, her breathing heavy and labored. Beneath her Weiss is smiling, one hand toying lightly with a lock of hair that's fallen from behind an ear. In her mouth Ruby's teeth chatter, something raw and dangerous echoes within her.

"I was wondering how long you'd last." Weiss purrs, "You've been nearly vibrating since earlier." Ruby snarls in reply, and it scares her how prominent her wolf is tonight, it's not even a full moon.

It's not the first time she's wished she had another wolf to talk to about these things, but she's starting to think the time is nearing for her to have a consultant, because something in her tonight is _wild_, and she's not sure she can contain it.

"Weiss…" She whimpers, fear flowing through her bones, into her flesh and out her skin.

"Ruby..." Her girlfriend mumbles in reply, before pulling her down for a soft kiss in clenched teeth. "It's okay Ruby… Just let go." Her reply is another quiet whimper, and Weiss moves to kiss her again. "I know you won't hurt me Ruby, let go."

The words are out of Weiss' mouth for less than a second when Ruby rips open her modest button up, sending buttons across the room, and making Weiss gasp. The silver haired woman's bra follows shortly after, giving Ruby easy access to pale breasts. Weiss watches with awe as Ruby's toothy mouth wraps around the majority of a modest breast, making her moan softly and arch into the younger woman.

A skillful tongue flicks over the soft tissue of Weiss' nipple, hardening the sensitive bundle of nerves. Weiss' toes curl, and her hands can't find a purchase, as Ruby continues the onslaught. She settles on the back of the couch and Ruby's clenched right hand, fisted in the cushion of the couch itself. Her moans are punctuated with heavy gasps and muffles exhales, as Ruby shifts from one breast to the other.

The werewolf shifts slightly, moving a clawed hand to rub heavily at the apex of Weiss' legs, making theo older woman writhe beneath her. "R-_Ruby_!" With a growl Ruby releases the reddened and tender flesh to grab Weiss' shaking hips and pull them flush with her own. On instinct Weiss wraps her legs around Ruby's slim waist and rolls into her, making Ruby sputter out another needy growl.

This dynamic was different from what they usually experienced together. On the nights when Ruby stayed human sex was soft and slow, and on full moon nights it was rough but tender. This was something between the other two, a needy claim on her body by the wolf that lives beneath her girlfriend's skin. Even her appearance had shifted between human and wolf. Ruby's hair was a mess, showing a pair of furry wolf ears. Her eyes were the same glittery white from earlier, and her teeth were longer and sharper than her dulled human teeth.

Another needy growl catches her attention, and Weiss knows she probably looks much the same as her partner, flushed and needy, her shirt torn open, peppered with hickies and love bites. She watches Ruby's eyes roam over her, clawed hands still holding tightly to shaking hips. The possessive wolf rolls her hips again, sending Weiss' arms behind her head to hold tightly to the arm of the couch as she moans again.

"_Mine._" Ruby growls out, rolling her hips again. "_**Mine.**_"

"Y-yes." Weiss whimpers out, nodding between the rough movements against her core. If that's what Ruby needed to hear, she would tell her, "All yours-" Another possessive roll of hips has her quivering and moaning softly.

The wolf thumbs roughly at the buttons of Weiss' jeans, and she gasps as they come loose. "H-hey- Hold on! I like these jeans!" She yelps, frantically grabbing for Ruby's hands. "I'll take them off okay?" With a growl Ruby agrees, releasing Weiss to pull the offending garment off. "And you may want to ease on the claws a little. They're a little sharp."

Once her jeans are off with the remainder of her tattered shirt and bra, she moves to remove her underwear as well, but she's yanked backwards into Ruby's waiting lap. The taller woman kisses softly at her neck, near human hands holding her in place at her waist. She sighs into the gentle kisses, punctuated with gentle licks, and coos.

"I love you." Ruby hums out, still rough, but more contained. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ruby."

"I'm going to keep going, okay? Tell me to stop if it's too much." Weiss playfully rolls her eyes, but agrees with a short nod.

In the next moment she's on her hands and knees in front of Ruby, and the wolf is pressing a heavy lick to the soaked core of her underwear. Her arms give out with the force of pleasure that shutters through her, and she holds onto the arm of the couch for dear life. Ruby presses a rough thumb to Weiss' clit through the damp fabric, but continues the rough licks to her clothed opening. Weiss's legs nearly give, but Ruby angles her so she can support herself against the couch, letting the older woman focus on the pleasure rolling through her core and into her chest. She alternates between heavy licks and sofy bites, leaving hickies across the expanse of Weiss' legs. (She sucks softly, letting go with a gentle 'pop' before moving on to another section of skin, or back to her needy core.)

_Finally_, Ruby nips playfully at the band of Weiss' underwear, tugging them down still shaking legs. Weiss almost doesn't notice, heady hazy with pleasure, body overstimulated and needy. It's not till she feels her legs part fully that she acknowledges the change, but only has a moment to prepare when the full force of Ruby's warm wet tongue swipes against her properly. She nearly cums on the spot. Her moan feels earth shattering, deep and throaty, she's sure it did some damage on the way out, but can't find it within herself to care when Ruby's hungrily licking and sucking _right where she needs it most_.

It only takes moments for Weiss to peak, sending sparks of red and white across her vision. She lets out another deep moan, her whole body shaking as she uses the last bits of her strength to push herself against Ruby's mouth. She sees the trail of fluid from herself to Ruby's mouth and the fabric of the couch. _Is there usually so much?_

When Weiss comes to, her back is against the sofa again, the TV is still flickering something meaningless. What really gets her attention is Ruby across the couch from her. She's seated with one knee against her chest and one easily off the couch, her hands on each leg, and her eyes are still glowing bright. Her breathing is still rough and labored, making Weiss sit up and crawl towards her.

"I-I' Ruby's voice is still rough, her hands shake, and Weiss can feel it in her chest how afraid the younger girl is.

"Let me help." It's almost a whisper, but Ruby hears, and nods softly.

Weiss eases Ruby's hips forward, and unbuttons her jeans. She settles against Ruby's left side and she slides her left hand into Ruby's pants and underwear. She leaves gentle kisses against Ruby's flushed neck as she works. The moment her hand reaches Ruby's core she knows this is the right course. Her girlfriend is _so wet_, and it takes nothing to gather the slick fluids to rub soft slow circles on her own clit. Beneath her Ruby moans, soft whimpers and whines, as she works against Weiss' hand. Minutes later Ruby comes with a soft half howl, and Weiss is nearly tackled into the plush of the couch.

A blanket is tugged over them as Ruby peppers her face with needy loving kisses. Somewhere she finds the time to kick her jeans off and wrap fully around Weiss. Ruby coos softly into Weiss' neck as they cuddle, something soft and _wild_ settles between them, a connection stronger than the one they'd previously held. Weiss feels it, a solid binding in her chest, calming and secure.

They drift off to sleep, sticky with sweat, but pleased, curled up against the person they both love the most.


End file.
